


unfaithful

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Confrontations, Episode 100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima confesses the truth to Vansh.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	unfaithful

“Dhoka dhoka hota hai Riddhima. Aur phir apno ka dhoka toh aur chub tha hai. Phir kaise maaf kar sakta hoon mein?”

She knew it. Deep down in her heart, she knew it. Yet, hearing those words out loud began creating cracks within her.

But maybe, just maybe, she could salvage their relationship.

It just needed them to be honest right?

Turning around, she asked him, “Toh teekh hai. Ek baat batao. Hamari nayi shuruat karne se pehle, aise baat hai tumhari kahani mein jo mujhe nahi pata hai. Aur tum mujhe batana chahte ho.”

_ Please Vansh,  ** please ** tell the truth. Say something,  ** anything ** . _

“Haan. Batana toh hai.”

A small hope rose within her.

“Tum aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho.”

And just like that it was gone.

“Ab tum batao. Kya tumhe mujhe kuch aisa batana hai, jo tumhe mujhe batana chahiye.”

She lowered her eyes.

Her bottom lip quivered.

She turned around, and let her tears fall.

_ Why couldn’t you just tell the truth Vansh? _

She held her mangalsutra tightly, and in a broken voice gave her answer.

“Haan.”

If not him, then at least she could be honest in their relationship. No matter how short lived it may be.

“Meine tumhe kal raat ko bhi batane ki koshish ki thi, but tumne mana kar diya. But tumhare aane se pehle mera ek boyfriend tha. Bahut pyaar karti thi usse. Shaadi bhi karna chahti thi. But woh police wala tha na. Mujhse zyaada usse desh se pyaar tha. Usne kaha ki ek mujrim ko pakkar ne mein meri madad karo, phir mein tumse shaadi karunga. Meine maan liya. Chali gayi mujrim ke paas.”

Riddhima startled when Vansh grabbed her by the arm, and spun her around.

“Toh tum itne dino se meri jasoosi karti aari thi.” The agony, the fury in Vansh’s eyes were too much for Riddhima to handle. He grabbed her by the arms, and demanded to know, “Sab kuch natak tha na tumhara liye? Mere family ki care karna,  meri care karna.” Riddhima was speechless. Pulling her closer, he gritted out, “Mere itne kareeb aana. Yeh sab natak tha na?”

Riddhima frantically shook her head. “Nahi. Nahi Vansh. Meine tumhare liye jo feel kiya, kar ri hoon, woh natak nahi hai.”

“Tumne kaha aur mein maan jaoon?” He dug his fingers deeper into Riddhima’s arms.

“Toh kaise yakeen dilau?”

“Naam.” He demanded. “Apne aashiq ka naam do mujhe.”

Riddhima hung her head, and squeezed her eyes shut.

She couldn’t.

Even though she didn’t love Kabir anymore, once upon a time she did. And given Vansh’s anger right now, there was no telling what he would do to him.

“Vansh.” She whimpered.

Gripping her tighter, he repeated his demand, “Naam do mujhe Riddhima.”

Riddhima doesn’t even know if Vansh loves her anymore. Or if he ever did, or would ever do so in the future.

Yet, it was the pain in his eyes that made her want to tell him. If he was hurt, then surely he had felt something for her. Maybe not love, but certainly something.

And it was for that something, that she gave up her old love.

“Kabir.”

Hot tears poured out of her eyes, and Vansh finally let go of her.

He tried to keep himself composed, but he was trembling with fury. Riddhima knew that if Vansh wasn’t capable of murder before, then he was tonight.

Without another word to her, Vansh made his way to leave the room.

Riddhima ran up to him, grabbed his arm, and tried to make him stop. “Vansh please.”

__

_ Please don’t hurt him. _

_ Please don’t murder him. _

_ Please don’t hurt yourself. _

With a violent shake, he released himself from her grip.

He took a single step towards her, and placed his thumb on her bottom lip.

“Na tum usse wafadaari dikha saki,” He pressed down on it, and swiped it hard, “aur na mujhe.”

Without another word, he pushed himself away from her, and left the room.

Riddhima remained where she was, frozen.

Bitter words, but also the absolute truth.

She collapsed to the ground.

She had been completely wrong.

It wasn’t Vansh who was unfaithful in this marriage.

It was her.

Always her.

She brought her knees to her chest, and waited for Vansh to return, and punish her.


End file.
